The Return
by ItsJustOliana
Summary: Natsu and the others witness Lucy die, Lucy finds her self on an abandon island filled with weird animals and her keys are gone. I absolutely suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy! I found a great job for us!" Natsu shouted from the job board. Happy at his feet. Lucy was at the bar, in her usual seat.

"That's great Natsu! Let me see!" Natsu gave Happy the job list, and he flew over to Lucy. She smiled and accepting the paper. It read

**'Capture: Kritanta**

**Description: Rogue mage, the bringer of death, has turned whole towns to ash.**

**Magic Type: Teleportation, fire, and evaporation**

**Reward: 3,000,000 Jewel'**

_'Woah, 3 million jewel?'_ Lucy thought. Natsu trotted over.

"So, Luce. What do you think?" He was behind her, examining the paper again. His head was right next to her. She could feel his breath, and it made her nervous.

"Y-yeah. We can take em' on. Want me to go get Erza and Gray while you let Mira know?" She asked. He looked slightly disappointment for a second, but perked right back up.

"Sure." He said.

-They've been on a train for 6 hours, and are now getting off. They've arrived at the town that Kritanta was likely to hit next. Erza and Gray went off to find an inn, while Lucy, Happy and Natsu walked around town.-

"So, Luce. What do you want to do?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be about a day be for this Kritanta guy shows up, so how about we check out some Magic shops around here?" Lucy suggested.

"That sounds good." Natsu stated.

Soon they came across a magic shop and Lucy was far too excited. She practically dragged Natsu into the shop. Once in, Lucy was in awe. The shop was beautiful, with a vintage chandelier, and mahogany shelves. There was a spiral stair case to the next floor, Christmas lights along the railing. There were books, tools, and gadgets. Lucy attentively ran her fingers along the book spines, eying a few scrolls. '_Beautiful_.' She whispered at certain things, such as a vial of some sort of glittery potion, or a rack of magical weapons.

"Wow Luce. I never knew you were so into this stuff." Natsu said, knowing she didn't hear a thing. Lucy was the only thing in this shop he noticed. The way her face gleamed in awe, the was her eyes shone. Lucy was the only thing Natsu saw.

"Ehem." Someone said, making them selves noticed. Lucy reluctantly drew her eyes away from the product she was staring at, and looked towards a small man behind a desk. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"You shop is beautiful." She said. His smile told them that he was proud to own such a shop. "Do you have any Celestial keys?" She asked hopeful.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said, pulling a box from under his desk. "This is Pegasus, the Winged horse. His key is 40,000 jewel, but since you took the time to browse and appreciate the things in my shop, and even complimented it, I will drop the price to 35,000 jewel." He was a nice old man.

"35,000 jewel.." Lucy said, digging in her pocket. (A/N: Okay I have NO idea if that is a lot, or if a person can walk around with that just in there pockets, but let's pretend she can.) Lucy pulled out 25,000 jewel. Her face instantly dropped. "I don't have enough." She mumbled. Natsu took this moment to step in. He saw how much Lucy had, and gave her The remaining she needed. When she saw Natsu place 10,000 jewel in her hand, she teared up. "Thank you Natsu! I'll pay you back I promise!"

-The three headed towards the Inn, and met Erza and Gray. Lucy is in the middle of making a contract-

" So, what days are you available?" Lucy asked, smiling. Pegasus was was a centaur like man, with wings. His hair and fur were white, while his wings were a cloud blue color. He was a nice man from what Natsu had seen.

"When ever you need me." He stated. His voice was kind of similar to Loke's. His eyes were a gold color.

"Really? Cool. Umm, just for my information, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked, looking up at the Centaur.

"I am fast as light, my wings can send waves of wind, sharp as knives. Then I have a hidden talent for when things go terrible. How ever, I do not have enough magic to open or close my own gate. I have power that matches that of a Zodiac."

"And lastly, is there any sort of name you'd like to be called by? I don't know if you're fine with Pegasus or if you have a preference." The centaur stared at her in shock.

"U-uh excuse me. That was not a question I was expecting. All of my previous owners had treated us like pets and shields."

"I'm sorry. I will never do that to you, I love my spirits and think of them as my friends."

The centaur smiled and stated "Barek."

-The next day, Lucy and the others were awakened by the sound of an explosion.-

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted. "He's Here!"

"Let me go first." Erza said in a venom tone. She had already requiped into her usual Armour, sword at hand. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy follow my lead, attack at any opening you find."

As they run from the building they see a man, standing in the center of the street.

"SOOOO, I hear the big bad Fairy Tail wizards are here to seek the reward for me! Phah! Give it your best shot you weaklings." Kritanta teased. He was a tall, lean , handsome man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erza charging after him, sword raised. He chuckled and snapped his fingers, then vanished. Erza stopped in her tracks.

"Behind you." He whispered in her ear. Before she could turn around, Natsu had punched him.

"Did you guys even read the Job sign? His powers are Teleportation, Fire and evaporation!" Lucy Shouted, whip in hand.

"Thanks Lucy!" Gray shouted. "The fact that he's a Fire mage wants me to kick his ass even more!" As they all fought Kritanta, Lucy got her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Seconds later Loke showed up.

"Lucy! Long time no see, we need to go on a date sometime." Loke began his flirtaious ways.

"No time for that, please help them!" Lucy Said pointing towards Kritanta.

"On it." He said, his serious face on. Soon they were all on it. Only when Natsu Gray, Loke and Erza where all exhausted, Kritanta looked at Lucy.

"Well, Well, well. You're a pretty one. Beg and I'll spare your life." He said with a sadistic smile. Natsu jumped up and attacked again.

"Don't you dare even speak to Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Kritanta put up a shield of fire, blocking Natsu's attack.

"Seem's like I've struck a chord. Let's hit a few more." He said, then disappeared. He reappeared behind Lucy. He grabbed her from behind, while laughing. "You idiots, why'd you bring such a weakling? She's just baggage you need to worry about protecting. I can, make it easy for you. Make her in no more need of protecting..." He put his hand over Lucy's head and engulfed her in fire. Natsu was already running towards them. He heard Lucy's screams, then she disappeared seconds before he reached her. The only thing behind was her Keys, one of them glowing, and a pile of ash. They all witnessed it. Even Loke, who was on the ground. Erza, frozen in one spot, couldn't believe what she just saw, tears swarming in her eyes. Gray, his jaw and fists clenched, tears streaming his face. Then Natsu, he fell to the ground, screaming.

"LUCCCYYY! LUCCCCYYYYYYYY!" He cried her name. The name of the one person he truly cared for. The name of the one he loved. "LUCY!" Erza finally composed her self a little more.

"You're going to die. Today. Right now. For Lucy." She was crying, but her face displayed her anger. "FOR LUCY!" She and the others charged. Natsu stood. He was more angry than all of them combined. The real battle was about to begin.

"For Lucy." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot sun was beating down on her. Her blonde hair, sprawled around her. As she wake to the sun in her eyes she groaned.

"Where the hell am I?" Lucy mumbled. She tried to stand, and fell. She landed in sand, and she looked around. On one side of her, she saw the beautiful sparkling blue ocean, and on the other she saw a thick jungle. She also noticed she wasn't wearing anything. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought. She attempted to stand once more, she staggered along the beach, the sand hot on her toes. She went to put her hand on her keys, like she always did to comfort her self, and remembered she had no clothes or her keys. She continued along the beach for a while before deciding on walking in the shade. _'Where are Natsu, Erza and Gray?_' The last thing she remembered was Natsu running towards her, with this terrified face. Then she woke up. Lucy decided instead of finding civilization, she needed to fine clothing. She found a tree with leaves the length of her arms, and the width of her hips. _'This will work, now, just do this here, and that there, and perfect.'_ She had the leaves across her chest, and the stems tied in the back, and the leaves made into a make shift skirt, tied at the side. '_If I find a vine, then I could become like Tarzan_.' Chuckled at her own little joke, when she heard something in the forest. It sounded like a water fall. Lucy knew she shouldn't leave the Beach, but if she didn't find fresh water, it wouldn't matter whether or not she left the beach. She walked off into the forest, careful to memorize all her surroundings. She found a sharp rock and began marking the trees along her way. When she came across a small clearing, she made a small cut in her palm and wiped the blood on rocks on her way. Lucy tripped on root, and fell face first into a small spring.

"Ha, water, I never thought I'd dive face first into the water as soon as I could." She spoke out loud. She began to drink from the spring. A small chipmunk came up to drink as well. It didn't seem at all frightened by Lucy. Once it was done drinking it came over to Lucy. "Hey there little guy.. or girl?" The little chipmunk cocked its head. It proceeded to sniff Lucy, then even went as far as to climb in her lap. "Well, you're a brave one." She said. It then jumped down and crawled into her hand. She lifted it to face her. "You're a cute little one, really cute." It jumped on her shoulder, scaring Lucy. The little chipmunk curled into a ball at the crook of her neck. "This is unusual..." Lucy stood, careful not to frighten the little chipmunk, then continued back to the beach. This time she actually took a good look at the place she was marooned on. The jungle floor was moss and dirt, it looked as if paths had been formed. The trees had a beautiful green moss growing up the trees and on the vines. Birds and little animals were visible everywhere. Though, none of them ran from her. _'what is this place_?' she thought. She stuck the sharp rock she'd found earlier in between the makeshift leave skirt and her waist. She made her way back to the beach, and walked along the entrance to the jungle. She found a relatively large, thick stick, and began sharpening it with the rock she had. Seconds later, she felt a prick in her neck, and her vision went blurring. The last think she saw was the little chipmunk jump off her shoulder, and grow to the size of a human.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and the others make their way back to the Guild, apon entering, everyone knows something is wrong. Natsu has a blank expression, Erza is crying, Gray's face was dark. Happy was still crying. Natsu went to the bar.

"Mira." He croaked. He looked up at Mira Jane and tears formed in his eyes. The whole guild was sighlent. Erza went to Master's office to tell him what happened. Gray just sat down somewhere in the guild away from everyone. "L-lucy's.. Lucy's dead.." He whispered. Tears streaming down his face. Levy, who was sitting next to him gasped. "LUCYS DEAD." He screamed, breaking down into tears again. Levy was the first to break down out of the guild.

"LUCY!" Levy shrieked. Followed by the rest of the guild.

-Lucy-

"she's been in and out all day. How much did you give her?" She heard a man say.

"Enough. What is she doing here though? She's the first to come here. Looks like she was a mage too, look at that mark on her hand." She started groaning.

"Wh-Where am I?"She mumbled. Unable to open her eyes.

"Sh. Everything is okay, we had to knock you out, so we could bring you to our village. It's very secret, so we couldn't have you know where we are." A mans voice came closer.

"N-Natsu.. E-Erza.. Gray.." She was just mumbling the first thing that came to her mind. She began to open her eyes. It was blurry at first, but then cleared up. A man was standing above her. He had blue eyes, and brown hair. He was very tan and handsome. She then sat up, and got dizzy. The man handed her a cup of water. "Thank you." She looked around and noticed she was in a hut. "M-My keys. Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Keys? There are no keys. Why would.." then he realized. "You're a celestial mage. Your kind are very rare. I'm sorry, there are no keys here." She teared up.

"But how am I supposed to continue being a mage with out my keys.. they were my friends.." She started.

"You can still be a mage you know. If you want to get back to your friends, you could learn a new type of magic, until you're back to where you're supposed to be. This island, this is the island of pegasus." Then something clicked in Lucys brain.

"WAIT!" She said jumping up. "The island of Pegasus! That's it! I know how I got here! I recently recieved a new key, The Key of Pegasus the winged horse. He said he had a special type of magic for incase things went bad.. so that was it.. he sent me here.." The man was pale.

"You were sent here.. by Pegasus him self... You are to be treated with the upmost respect. I truly apologize for having to knock you out to bring you here."

"Well, how about teaching me that magic you were talking about?" She said.

"What kind do you want to be taught?" She thought for a moment.

"I can choose any kind I want?" She asked.

"Yes, this is a magical island, with many magical resourses. Here is the only place one can learn a whole new kind of magic, and master it completley in a short time. You only get to choose once, so choose something that will help you get to your goal."

"F-fine. I choose.." She breathed out. This was a big decision. "Heavenly Body Magic."

"Ahh, a fine choice. Since that is difficult magic to learn, you will under go a spell used by archive mages to memorize it, then you will under go practice for a while." He stated.

"How long is a while?" She asked.

"Well, about a year, but it will be worth it, because you are far away from home."

"How far?"

"Where are you from?"

"Fiore." The man chuckled.

"You're about a 60 day walk from there, after you ride a boat for 2 weeks."

"T-Thanks."

"Your lessons will begin in one week, I will send for the archive mage. " The man began to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Lucy asked.

"I am Alastar. Son of Peagusus. And you are?"

"Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, looks like we had better get to know eachother."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy," Alastar began "Why did you choose heavenly body magic?"

"Well, because once everything is done, then I could get home faster. Every step, every move, everything I'm going to go through, will be for the sake of me getting home and back to the people I love. I don't want it for power or just to have that kind of magic. I've seen Jellal use it before, and it was amazing. I am confidant that learning this magic will help me get my goal." She explained. It has been 3 months, and Lucy was already almost a pro. She's already basically part of the village. Her attire would be described as almost pirate like. She had a loose long sleeve shirt, and tighter pants, knee length boots, and a belt with a pouch on the side. Her hair was up longer, around the middle of her back. It was also lighter, because of all the sun she was getting. "Plus its the next closest thing to Celestial Spirit magic, in my eyes. They both use the stars." 'I will get home, one way or another.' She thought. 'No matter what I have to do. I will get home.'

"Good. Now, Preform Heavenly Arrows." Alastar ordered. Lucy concentrated, and soon blasts of heavenly body magic were launched at a nearby tree. It was obliterated. "Good job, at this rate, you wont even have to be here for a year. "

-Guild-

The guild isn't as exciting as it use to be. Natsu usually stays at his house, Erza leaves anytime someone mentions Lucy. Gray will also leave.

"I miss her." Levy said to Mira. "I miss her so much."

"We all miss her, Levy." Mira replied. "We will never recover. Lucy.. was" Mira had to stop before she started crying. Erza walked into the guild. She had her usual look on her face.

"Alright. It's time we get back on our feet. Gray, come with me to get Natsu." She said. Gray looked at her like she was crazy. He knew if he declined she'd beat him, so he just went along with it.

-Natsu's house-

"Naaatsuu. I'm hungry!" Happy whined.

"Okay buddy. Let's go fishing." Natsu offered.

"Noo, I want to go to the guild hall! Let's Go!" Happy said.

"Fine." Natsu was the one who took the hardest hit when Lucy died. He was literally seconds from saving her, but it was seconds to late. He's blamed him self since it happened. Just as he opened the door, Erza opened it. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are going on a job. And you're coming." She said, knocking him out. "Come on happy."

-Back to Lucy.-

"What do you mean I might not have to stay a full year?" Lucy said, hopeful.

"Well, I mean you're improving 5x as fast as any mage I've ever taught." Alastar stated.

"Could that be due to Second Origin?" She asked.

"You have second origin?! Then yes that is the reason."

"Well then, how long do you think it will take?" Lucy asked.

"Probably another 2 months. Then you'll completley master Heavenly Body Magic, and all it's spells." Those words made Lucy the happiest person ever. 'Two months. Two more months than I can start my journey home.'


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy is in the training area. She is pushing her self to her limit night after night.

_'I will go home. I will go home. I will see Natsu again, I'll see Erza and Gray. I'll see everyone again. I just have to keep working, then I can get off this Damn isolated island. I will see then all... just a few more days then I can leave. '_ She thought. When she heard a noise she spun around, hands glowing.

"Whoa there tiger. It's me." Alastar spoke, his hands in the air.

"Alastar, don't scare me like that." Lucy said, lowering her hands.

"4 more days, huh." He said walking towards her.

"Yeah.. I finally get to get off this island of animal morphing humans." Lucy joked. "I finally get to see him." She quickly corrected her self. "Them."

"You know, this boat is going to take you to the main land, but not to Foire. You have to get there your self, on foot." He stated.

"Well, can't I just use the magic to increase my speed, like you taught me?" She asked.

"No you can't. If you use Heavenly Body Magic, it will draw attention. Challengers. Keep your guild mark covered as well. The city you're going to hunts Mages." Lucy gasped.

"If they hunt mages then why send me there!" Lucy was furious.

"Because it's the only city we can send you too." He pulled out something in wrapping. He put it in lucy's hand. "Here. For you." When she opened it, it was a glove for a right hand. It had a latch at the bottom, around the wrist area, and the fingers were cut out of it. It was perfect for hiding her guild mark.

"Thank you.." She said, putting on the glove. "Will my magic affect it?" She asked.

"No it wont. It's a special glove, it forms a shield around you when you are attacked. Go ahead, hit that tree." He pointed. Lucy swiped her hand, preforming heavenly breakdown, and the ground beneth the tree exploded. She looked at the glove.

"It's perfect. " She whispered. "Thank you, again." He smiled and walked towards a log.

"So, who is this guy you're so determined to get to?" He asked with a smirk. Lucy blushed.

"His name is Natsu." She said.

"Well I figured that much, his name was the first name you called for when we met. I mean, what kind of guy is he?"

"Well, he got me into fairy tail... he's my best friend. He'd die for me, I'd die for him. He's the most dense person in earthland.. but he's sweet.." She said smiling.

"What kind of magic does he use?"

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." She stated.

"Whoa, he's the salamander I've heard of?" Alastar said, shocked.

"Yep. But he and everyone else think I'm dead..." Lucy said, saddly. She looked to the ground. "When I get back the first thing I'm going to do if find him, and show him I'm alive.."

"Sounds like you really love him.." Alastar said. "I'm sure he'll be so shocked to see your face he dies. Lets do something about your hair. The Heartfilia's are known in this town, and you look like your mom."

"Wait you knew my parents?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Before the town began hunting mages, it was prosperous in Magic. Its the town your mother and father grew up in. I was brought along the supply ships to the town and the elder at the time had knew your parents. That was how I knew you were a Heartfilia. When I saw you, I thought you were Layla." He said.

"So, what color do you want your hair to be?" He asked.

"What! Can't I just wear a hood and a cloth over my face?" She asked desperate.

"That will work too but we should dye it just to be safe. Well, I'm going back, you should too. You have to prepare for your journey. "

"Okay.. and I want it black." She said.

That night, Lucy fell asleep, dreaming of her meeting with Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy." Alastar said. The young mage stopped and turned to her friend. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Be. Careful. Do not use mage under any circumstance, and keep that guild mark covered. This is life and death, Luce." He then picked up a strand of her now black hair. "Damn, this is so weird. After seeing you with blond hair for so long, then it turns black.."

"Yeah, I'm not use to it either. Well, I need to get these on the ship." She said carrying two small bags. She has acquired some books and a couple sets of clothes while at her current location. She was going to the town via and supply ship. They agreed to take her because she was sent by Pegasus him self. "God! I can't wait til' I get to see everyone, and the spirits again!" She said, giddy with excitement. She still had a long way to go, but it was the fact that she was beginning her journey.

"That reminds me.." Alastar began. "Can you give this to Pegasus?" He said handing Lucy a scroll.

"Sure, I'll try not to bend it or anything. Is there anything you want me to say to him or just..." She trailed off.

"It's nothing of value so it's fine if it gets bent. It's just a message from the people of his island, thanking him for saving you." Alastar said with a smile.

"I will make sure it get's to him no matter what!" Lucy said, with a huge grin. "I'm going to see them again.." She whispered, fearing she might blow up with excitement.

"Lucy, time to go!" One of the ship mates shouted.

"Oh! I have to go, I will visit again one day." She told Alastar. As she turned around, Alastar grabbed her elbow.

"Wait, remember all your training. No one will be suspicious if you just have well fighting technique, so if you need to fight, you do it the way we trained." He stated. Not only had they been teaching and training her in Heavenly Body Magic, but they had also been training her in Hand-to-hand combat. She gave a devils grin.

"I'd love to kick some bandit ass." He chuckled and released her. She ran to the loading dock and waved a final good bye.

"I already know you'll never come back again Luce, not after trying so hard to get to your people. It's okay." He whispered.

-After a couple weeks of rough waters, Lucy and the rest of the crew had made it to the town.-

As soon as she set foot on the ground, Lucy was relieved.

"Even I got motion sickness on those waters..." She said stumbling. "This must be how Natsu feels." Lucy decided to stay and help the crew load up new supplies.

"Hey, Ashley!" Before arriving, Lucy had informed all of the crew to call her Ashley because she feared someone spotting her as a wizard. After explaining that she chose ashley because of Edolas Lucy, she was thankful they remembered.

"Yeah?" She turned. The captian of the ship was in front of her. He placed a handful of Jewel in her hand.

"For helping out, and to help you on your journey." He said with a wink. "Good luck."

He had given her 10,000 jewel. (AN; again no clue what the conversion would be sorry.)

"Thank you." She said. Then turned to the city before her. It wasn't at all as she had imagined it. In fact, it looked much like Fiore. Soon she was off, walking through the town. She soon came across a book shop. Since she was curious, she went inside. The shop was more like a library more than anything. The books were used and had some pages tore out, some had stains, and they weren't at all organized.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the disorganization." A petite woman appeared. "This shop takes in old books that people don't want, and we re-sell them." She said.

"Oh Okay." Lucy replied. She saw one book that was familiar. "Key of the starry heavens..." She whispered. She then picked up the book and went to the counter. "How much will this be?"

"Well, since you are the first and only person to buy it, you can have it for free." The woman said smiling.

"Really? Thanks!" Lucy said. After Lucy left the book shop, she set out in search of food. She found a cafe and got lunch. Then set off for the hills. 'Wow, using no magic, it's like before when I had my keys. I didn't need to use it.' She thought. Soon, she was a ways from the middle of town, when she was suddenly stopped.

"You there! Halt!" It was a man in some sort of authoritative uniform.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Why are you heading so far from town?" He asked.

"I have business with a couple towns over." She lied calmly. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, there aren't any wizard patrols over there." He stated as if it were obvious. "If you run into a wizard what are you going to do?" He said.

"Well, I'd run." She replied.

"Pha, run from a vicious mage? Impossible. Only the Patrol can care for you."

"Well, I wont be running into any mages, It's only a couple towns over. I'll be back." She said through gritted teeth. She was beginning to get angry.

"You id-iot, how would you know?"

"Are you a part of the Patrol?" She asked.

"No.. but I am an officer in training." He stated. Lucy chuckled. She then proceeded to Lucy kick him.

"I'm leaving." And then she began to sprint. Because of her magic, she was a little over faster than the normal human. There were people who could keep up, but not many. "Damn idiots." Soon she was at the hills. Just a four month journey in the same direction and she'd be home. She plans on using her magic to get there once she had been traveling for 2 months, which would be long enough to get far from the town of mage hunters.

-1 month later-

Lucy was walking through a forest. Her dark hair, tied into a ponytail. "I just want to be home already.." She mumbled.

"Ohhh, do you?" A voice came out of no where. Lucy was quick to a battle stance.

"Who's there?" She shouted.

"No one important to you." A chuckle came. Then a blast of water. Lucy was quick to jump out of the way. "You dodged my attack? How lucky."

"Who do you think I am?" Lucy spat.

"I think you're a helpless little girl lost in the woods." Soon, a boy about a year or two older than Lucy came from the tree tops. He was tall, and muscular, and his hair was brown. "This is the time you run." He said shooing her away. She just cocked and eye brown.

"You, want me, to run?" She started laughing.

"You're laughing at me, a powerful mage, who could kill you?" The boy appalled. "Well, take this then." He launched a water whip. Lucy was quick to dodge it.

"That all you got? You wimp." She teased. Then proceeded to launch an attack of her own. "Heavenly arrows." She said thrusting her arm towards the water mage. Her hand began to glow and then shot out a series of blasts of heavenly magic. The water mage barely dodged any of them

"You're a mage? A Heavenly body magic mage?" He said in wonder. "Instead of me dying, let's partner up. I'll help yo get home. In exchange, you introduce me to a guild. Unless, you're a rouge mage?"

"No I'm in a guild." Lucy stated. 'He just want's somewhere to belong..' She thought. "What's your name?"

"Abriel. You?" He asked.

"Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, it looks like we're going to have to get along for a while. How long is your trip, til' you get home?" He asked. Lucy laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Well, I've been traveling for a month, and I have 3 more months to go. I'm going to Fiore." She said.

"3 more months? I'm not waiting that long." He stated. Lucy was about to come up with a retort, when the water mage stepped into a nearby creek.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He smirked.

"This creek leads to Fiore. If you grabbed my hand, I can get you a week ahead. I'm an amazing swimmer, being a water mage and all." Abriel smirked. Then held out a hand. "Come on." When Lucy took a hold of his hand, she was yanked ahead. After a minute or two, They were out of the water. Lucy began gasping for air. "Told you, I just saved us a week of walking. I can do it again, and come out for air ever couple minutes for you if you want?"

"Why can you swim so fast?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know I just can." Abriel replied.

"Well, let's go. If we keep going like this, we should be there by night fall." Lucy said. Abriel smiled, and then held out his hand.

"I can get us there in less then 20 minutes, with breaks for air of course." Lucy grabbed his hand and off they were.

-On the out skirts of Fiore-

Lucy and Abriel were coming out of the water when Lucy saw Fiore. She had tears in her eyes.

"After nearly 9 months.. I'm finally home." She whispered. Then she took off running, at an inhuman speed. After she ran for a second or two she realized she left Abriel. She went back and found him standing there. "Sorry I got so excited! Now, lets go." She said. She was walking at a normal rate now.

"W-will your guild accept me?" Abriel asked.

"I'm sure they will, when they find out you helped me. That's if they even believe I'm the real Lucy.." Abriel stopped.

"What do you mean 'real lucy'?" He asked.

"Well, I was in the middle of a battle, and then I woke up on an island. I'm assuming they think I'm dead. I dyed my hair black so I could get through the town of mage hunters, it's actually blonde." She said continuing.

"Really?" He said

"Yeah, Heavenly Body Magic wasn't even my born magic. I'm originally a Celestial Mage, but when I woke up on the island, I had nothing. The people helped me learn new magic, and I chose this to help me get home." Abriel was in awe.

"You learned a whole other type magic so you could get home? You love these people that much?" He asked.

"I love _him_ that much." She said smiling. Soon they were in the town. Lucy had drawn her hood low,over her eyes and bought her nose and mouth cloth up.

"Why are you hiding your appearance?" He asked.

"I'm nervous as hell. That's why." She said. Will they think she betrayed them for leaving so long? Will they think she is horrible because of the grieving process? Or will they have even noticed she was gone?

"Well, I'm here with you.. even though that doesn't mean much." Lucy smiled at Abriel.

"Even though we only met a while ago, it means a lot." She said. Soon they were in front of the guild. "Here goes nothing.." She said pushing the doors open.


	7. Chapter 7

-Everyones pov-

The door opened, and there stood a black clothed, Black haired figure, with a brown haired guy. The figure walked inside, towards the bar. The whole guild was quiet, wondering who these strangers were.

Lucy noticed that the seat she use to sit in was empty. When she sat in it, she could feel the stares. Soon, Abriel was standing next to her. Mira asked what we'd like. I nearly gasped at her voice. It's been so long.

"2 glasses of water please." Abriel asked.

"One question, who are you and why are you here? I can feel the immense power coming from you-" She was pointing at Lucy "- and power coming from you." She was pointing at Abriel. He spoke.

"Well, I've come here hoping you'd except me into your guild. This one has been traveling for a long time trying to get here." He said pointing at Lucy. When Mira looked at the hooded figure, she noticed tears splashing on the bar. By now, Levy had come to the bar..

"Mira.. What's going on?" Lucy's tears came even harder. She went for her glove. She slowly unbuttoned the latch at the wrist and began to slide it off.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked. When Lucy jerked the rest of the glove off, she held out the back of her hand and looked into Mira's eyes. "Oh my god.." Mira said tears in her eyes. Levy also saw who was behind the hood, and collapsed crying. Lucy then stood up, and removed her hood. She turned.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." She shouted with tear in her eyes, as the guild doors opened once more. There stood Erza, Happy, Gray and Natsu. "I'm home.." She said, crying harder. Natsu stood there staring at Lucy. Tears swimming in his eyes. Erza and Gray leaped forward, magic ready. Lucy saw it coming, and used her heavenly magic to get out of the way.

"LIES!" Erza screamed. "WE SAW LUCY BURST TO FLAMES AND TURN TO ASH! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR PRETENDING TO BE HER." Lucy didn't want to fight with Erza, but she knew she had to try. Lucy blocked all of Erza's blows.

"Stop this, Erza! It's really me!" Lucy screamed. "I don't want to hurt you!" Erza stopped.

"What? You? Hurt me? You idiot!" Erza charged again. "NO ONE PRETENDS TO BE LUCY!"Lucy stood still. When Erza was in front of her, she casted Heavenly strike. She swiped her hand in front of Erza, and the ground beneath her exploded. "Heavenly Body magic? That's not Lucy's magic!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE WHEN YOU SAW ME DIE, PEGASUS SENT ME TO AN ISLAND!" Lucy shouted, she had beamed up to the ceiling. "It was his back up plan for in case the wizard he had a contract to was on the verge of death." Natsu was still standing in the guild hall doors, not able to believe what he was seeing. "I CAN PROVE IT!" Erza stopped her attacks again.

"How?" Her eyes were dark, and vicious.

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asked, Erza scoffed, "Fine, don't give me a powerful one, just give me Plue." Lucy said irritated. She figured this would happen. Erza waved over to Mira, and Levy, who'd finally composed her self a little. Mira went into Masters office, and when she returned with Lucy's keys in hand, Master was with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He boomed. When Lucy turned to see him, he gasped. "Y-You're dead.." He whispered. She just smiled and shook her head. Mira walked forward with Plue's key, and gave it to Lucy.

"OPEN! Gate OF THE Canis Minor! Nikola!" And seconds later, plue appeared. He wobbled over to Lucy, who crouched and brought him into a hug. "Plue.." She whispered. Erza dropped to her knees.

"You're really Lucy.." She said. Lucy nodded. Everyone jumped up and ran to Lucy, but she ran to someone else. Natsu. Who was on his knees as well. She squatted in front of him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Natsu.." She said with tears in her eyes. He looked up and met her eyes. Soon he started crying.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you Luce! I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist. The began to chuckled. "What happened to your hair?"

"I had to dye it, I had to do so many things to get back to you, Natsu." Instead of waiting for a reply, Lucy kissed Natsu... on the cheek. "I even got help from Abriel." Natsu looked up, confused. I stood up, and helped Natsu up. We walked to the bar, every one had made a path. "Abriel, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is Abriel. His magic type is water. He attacked me in the middle of the woods earlier, but we became allies. If he hadn't of helped me, I would be 3 months walking distance away." Natsu was cautious of Abriel.

"Nice to meet you." Abriel said extending a hand. Natsu took it and nodded. A few seconds later, a specific water mage was pushing her way through.

"JUVIA WANTS TO SEE LUCY!" Lucy laughed when she heard a the shout. Abriel stood in shock.

"Juvia?" He mumbled. Then the water mage appeared from a puddle in front of Lucy.

"Woah, Juvia." Lucy said surprised by her sudden appearing act.

"Juvia and everyone else has missed you Lucy!" She said hugging Lucy. When they pulled away, Lucy began the introduction.

"Juvia, This is Abriel. He has the same kind of magic you have." Juvia just stared at him.

"A-abriel..." Juvia said. "Abriel Lockser.." Abriel nodded. "You're Juvia's brother who went missing years ago.." Juvia began to faint. Gray caught her.

"Good to have you back Lucy." He said with a smile.

"Abriel, You and Juvia are siblings?" Lucy asked. Abriel nodded. Before Lucy could say anything else, someone yanked her arm, dragging her from the guild. It was Natsu. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you to your house." He said. "Luce, I thought you were gone.. I-I nearly died of heart-ache."

"I'm so sorry.. I tried to come home sooner.. but it was so far away, and I had to learn new magic to be able to come.. I'm so sorry." She said. Soon they were at her house. Once she stepped inside, she knew nothing had been changed. Everything had a thin layer of dust, and was untouched. She heard the door close, and before she knew it, the Dragon slayer was hugging her. "I fought hard to come back. To come to you, Natsu." He just looked her in the eyes. He put both hands on the side of her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears/

"It's okay Luce, you're here now, and that's all that matters.." He then kissed her. Lucy never thought this day would come. She never imagined that she'd be here, in her home, kissing the man she loved. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and the kisses became hungrier. Natsu broke away. Lucy was a little disappointing that he broke away so soon. "Tell me everything." He stated, sitting in a chair. Lucy smiled, and began telling her story.

**Letting you know now, I'm going to have one or two more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild together. They had spent the whole night talking. She told him about Alastar, her magic, how she woke up in the middle of no where. He told her some things she missed, but it wasn't much. He told her about how he'd stay at his house for weeks at a time, how he blamed him self for her death. They just spent the whole night talking and eventually fell asleep.

"Yo, Lucy!" Abriel shouted running to the doors. "Look!" He said flashing a blue guild mark on his inner fore arm. Lucy laughed.

"Congrats! And congrats on reuniting with your sister as well, are you getting along fine?" She asked.

"Yes, I've already made a couple friends. Juvia is still having a hard time believing I'm alive, but yeah. It's all thanks to you.." He said with a huge grin. Then he hugged her. "Because of you, I'm accepted here." Natsu coughed.

"We met yesterday." Natsu spoke. "Thank's for helping Lucy get home..."

"No problem." He said.

"I'm going to go to the bar." Lucy said. "You two should get to know eachother. " With that, Lucy walked off, getting a bunch of 'Hellos' and 'How are you's.

"How long have you and Lucy been friends?" Abriel asked, striking up conversation.

"I'm the one who got her in the guild. Been friends for a couple years now." Natsu said sitting at a table. Abriel sat across from him. "I was looking for my dad, and I met her." He was now looking at Lucy from across the guild. "It's a long story."

"You're inlove with her." Abriel stated. Natsu blushed a deep red, and started choking on spit.

"W-what!"

"It's all over your face. Plus you ahve that kind of aura." Abriel crossed his arms. "I've only known her for a day, but I can already tell she was truley loved, and that she's a great girl. You know, I attacked her out of the blue. I thought she was just a normal human. One from the mage hunters town, so-" He was cut of by Natsu.

"Mage hunters? What?" Natsu said confused. Lucy hadn't said anything about a mage hunter town.

"Yeah, about a months walk from were I found her was a town that had an anti-magic barrier and everything. They put prices on mages that were in the area and hunted them down. Lucy didn't tell you?" Natsu shook his head, standing up. He walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, why didn't you say anything about the town you had to go through?" She nearly spat out her milk shake.

"Wha- oh, that. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to worry. It's why I changed my hair color, because my parents were from there before it was the way it is now." She said.

"Oh course I'd be worried, you, a magic filled girl, walking through a town of mage hunters. Did you have any trouble?"

"Well..." Lucy began.

"Well, what?" Natsu had a serious expression.

"One of the officers wouldn't let me leave the town boarders because they didn't have 'Wizard patrols' and it was 'dangerous' and I was an 'idiot'. So, I kind of Lucy kicked him and ran off." She started drinking her milk shake again. Natsu nodded his head and gave a sarcastic 'okay' look. Then started shouting.

"ERZA, GRAY, HAPPY COME HERE." They all looked towards the dragon slayer and came. "Lucy tells me there is a town across the continent that hunts mages." They all looked puzzeled.

"Natsu, no." Lucy said with a pleading look. He ignored her.

"We're gonna go kick some sence into them." He finally stated. Juvia came from behind a beam.

"Can Juvia come?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Then Abriel came up.

"I'm in." He said.

"Natsu it's a three month trip!" Lucy was now hanging on his arm, trying to stop him.

"Lucy, you're back. We can start doing things the way they were again, going on missions, and kicking evil ass. This town is hunting down mages. We have to do something." He said. Lucy gave in.

"Fine.."

"We leave in one week. Get ready." Erza stated. Then she proceeded to grab Lucy and drag her all the way to Fairy Hills. Levy, Juvia, and the other girls followed. It was their turn to here her story.


End file.
